


The Devil’s Wife Has Golden Eyes

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magnus has a daughter, More tags will be added as they apply, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Magnus’s one night stand turned into parenthood due to a greater demon. His daughter and him haven’t spoken in decades due to her choice in lover. Will they be able to go back to being family? Or will the warlock lose his daughter completely?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [~ indicates a flashback and there are 2 different ones in this chapter

Magnus is cleaning out his office when he finds an old photo created from using a memory. He freezes and feels tears collect in his eyes, it’s from such a happy moment that now hurts to think about. He wipes his eyes quickly, hearing Alec’s footsteps approaching. The shadowhunter peers his head in the doorway and can immediately see that something is wrong. He walks in and hugs Magnus, not looking at what he’s holding.

“What is it? You seem upset.” Magnus shrugs. “I’m fine...” “Mags we’ve talked about this.” The warlock sighs and looks at his boyfriend. “Just a now painful memory...” Alec looks at the photo and can tell that it is at least a few hundred years old, meaning it was originally a memory. He takes a closer look and sees Magnus holding something... is that...? “You have a kid?” Magnus sighs and has Alec sit down. “Back in 1716, while I lived in France...”

[~Magnus hears a pounding on his door and groans. He opens it to reveal a french woman he hasn’t seen in around seven or eight months after a one night stand, looking different and angry. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“You look like you are about to explode from your abdomen...” “It is called being pregnant! You had gotten me pregnant you are the last man I had slept with!” Magnus is confused, he knows that is not physically possible. She lets herself in and sits down. “You are to take responsibility for this. I cannot raise the child on my own.” Magnus nods. “Alright fine. I will aid you in raising the baby.”

After she fell asleep that night, Magnus used his magic to examine her swollen belly and the fetus. He reaches the baby and pulls his hand back quickly as he feels something odd. The baby inside of this woman has his same genetic makeup, not any of the mother’s at all. He also can sense a weak presence of magic identical to his own growing within the unborn fetus. He sends a fire message to Ragnor Fell immediately, confused by this.

Magnus paces the floor as Ragnor enters the room. The older warlock raises an eyebrow at his anxious friend. “What was the emergency?” Magnus tells him what he discovered and Ragnor looks immensely confused. “Let me check as well, maybe you could sense the magic because it was yours that you felt.” Ragnor enters the bedroom silently and does the same thing that Magnus did, finding the same results. He returns to his best friend in the den and shrugs. “You were right... But how is this possible?” “I have no clue... Maybe-... I bet you that it was a greater demon! Some of them have powers in DNA manipulation!” “Like your father?” Magnus freezes. “I would not doubt that it was that vile thing...” Ragnor sighs.

“So what now? Once the baby is born we send the mother away?” “You were able to sense it as well, she will not survive... The Silent Brothers will not accept the baby however given that there is a direct relation to me...” Magnus groans and sits down. “Looks like I am going to have to raise it...” Ragnor places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “And I will be right there beside you.”

Magnus’s uninvited guest went into labor about a month and a half later and, as predicted, died within seconds of giving birth. Magnus holds his new daughter in his arms, already cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. Ragnor looks at them. “Any names in mind?” Magnus nods, not looking away from the tiny and curious golden cat eyes that are fixated on him.

“Adelia. It means nobility. I decided on Sinta for a middle name. It means rose. And of course Bane as a last name.” “You’re naming your daughter Noble Rose... You are such a cliché Magnus Bane.” “Oh you love me.”~]

“...and I raised her. Ragnor was a large help to me and Catarina and even Dorothea were there throughout her life... Her and I haven’t spoken in many years... We had a falling out and I have not even heard of my daughter all this time...” Alec wipes the tears away from Magnus’s face and hugs him close. “Maybe we can find her?” “I highly doubt that she will ever want to see me again, Alexander...” The shadowhunter sighs, wanting to fix this.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Adelia groans as she’s woken up by a loud snore beside her. She pushes his face. “Darling I know that you’re awake...” The man chuckles. “My apologies, my dear. I just wanted you awake so I could see those gorgeous cat eyes of yours~” His British accent gets her every time so she can’t help but roll her eyes and smile. “You’re lucky I’m in love with you, Lucifer Morningstar.” “And I adore you, Adelia Morningstar.” They share a sweet kiss before she buries her face against his hairy chest, loving every second with her Devil. After her fallout with Magnus, she lived in Hell with Lucifer then moved with him to Los Angeles in 2011. There’s a knock against the doorframe, Mazikeen leaning against it.

“Your uncle is here again, Lia.” The warlock woman groans and gets dressed, not wanting to greet him naked. Ragnor Fell is seated at the bar in Lux, smiling at Adelia when he sees her. She hugs him tightly and smiles. “How are you, uncle Ragnor?” “Great right now. How’s your... husband?” Ragnor shutters at the word. Adelia laughs, her and Lucifer had gotten married while in Hell and she took the fake last name when they moved. “He’s doing great. He’s a better man you know.” “Yes I know.” Ragnor sighs. “Maybe it’s about time that you contact your father.” “Oh please... He despises my very existence... He would never want to speak with me again...”

[~1932

“Why can you not just accept this?!” Adelia is furious at her father. She has been seeing a certain someone that she knows she shouldn’t, the man has been visiting her from a level of Hell for Angel’s sake! Magnus looks ready to lock her in a room. “You are not to see this man am I clear?” “Ayah you’re being ridiculous! I am 216 years old I can date whomever I please!” “The man is the Devil himself!” Adelia flinches back, Magnus had never yelled at her before.

“You and I are both half demon and I cannot date a fallen angel?! You are out of your mind! Lucifer and I are in love and you cannot stop me from being with him!” Magnus snaps his front door open. “Go.” Adelia looks at him in shock. “W-what...?” “Go. You are a grown woman and I refuse to stand here and watch you ruin your immortal life. Go live with your beloved I do not care. Just do not come crying back to me when he turns out to be the monster I know he is.”

Adelia starts to cry, hot tears streaming down her face. She snaps all of her things into two bags and opens a portal to where she can contact Lucifer. She looks at Magnus before stepping through. “I hate you.” She leaves and the portal closes, both warlocks breaking down in their current locations.~]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion and violence

Ragnor heads to Magnus’s loft, just returning from LA. He smiles at his old friend and his boyfriend. “How about we all go out tonight? Gather all the shadowhunters and downworlders we can tolerate and check out this club in California that I want to go to.” Magnus raises an eyebrow. “I highly doubt it is any better than mine.” Ragnor shrugs. “I heard there are waitresses in sexy outfits who will even dance on poles. I think it may be better.” Magnus scoffs. “We shall see about that!” Ragnor smiles, planning on taking him to Lux to see Adelia since she’s married to the club owner. Magnus thinks nothing of it and contacts everyone, informing them of their plans. Alec looks a bit uncomfortable with it, just not liking clubs.

Adelia gets ready, Ragnor told her that he was stopping by tonight and wanted to look nice. She looks sexy as hell and goes to meet with her husband, playing with her wedding ring. Lucifer’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. Adelia smiles shyly. Her dress had a low neckline, no back, and goes down to the floor, but has a slit going up to her upper thigh just under where her underwear line would be if she wasn’t wearing a thong. The black dress makes her look stunning beyond belief. Lucifer smiles.

“No proper words could ever express how beautiful I find you right now...” Adelia smiles at him and kisses his cheek. “Thank you, honey.” He grins at her and kisses her forehead. They enter the elevator and head down to Lux.

Everyone gathered in Magnus’s loft as Ragnor created a portal, he still hasn’t told anyone that Adelia is there. They enter through the portal and Amenadiel lets the group in immediately, following in behind them. Magnus raises an eyebrow and looks at Amenadiel.

“So, what is an angel doing here? One of the first as well.” “I choose to be here, warlock. Enjoy your time.” He gives a forced smile and joins Mazikeen at a corner of the bar. Isabelle squeezes Simon’s hand tighter. “So that was an angel...? Wow...” Simon smiles at how excited Isabelle had gotten. Jace shakes his head and tightens his arm around Clary. Alec squeezes Magnus’s hand, making the warlock look at his boyfriend.

“You okay?” “Something feels off...” “Are you sure you’re not just hung up on your daughter and seeing an angel made you think of her?” Magnus shrugs. Luke raises an eyebrow. “You have a daughter?” Magnus nods. “She should have just turned 301 years old, if I recall correctly.” He explains who she is, how she exists, and why he hasn’t talked to her in over eighty years. He gets multiple looks of sympathy and a pat on the arm from Maia. He sighs and everyone heads to get drinks.

Adelia and Lucifer start to just walk around, his arm around her waist. No guy dares to whistle or catcall her, too frightened to deal with her husband. He separates from her side to deal with something and she heads to the bar. Jace sees her and approaches her, not trying to flirt since he’s with Clary. She gives him a polite smile and orders a drink for him, making sure that her wedding ring is very visible.

“What brings you here, shadowhunter?” He grins. “Just having some fun with my girlfriend and our friends. I’m Jace, I’m a part of the New York Institute.” “I’m Adelia. My husband owns the club and I am a warlock.” Jace puts the pieces together as Clary joins him at his side. “Hi! I’m Clary.” Adelia smiles at her and Jace looks at the warlock woman.

“You’re Magnus Bane’s daughter, aren’t you?” Adelia stiffens and looks at him. “How do you know that?” “He’s dating my parabatai.” She sighs. “Yes. My maiden name is Bane and my father is Magnus.” Clary looks shocked and looks around for Magnus. “He’s here with us but I can’t see him.” “He’s here...?” Adelia looks scared. “I have to go... He hates me and I cannot risk him seeing me...” Jace looks confused. “He misses you like crazy. I think he would love to see you again.” Adelia looks confused now. “He doesn’t hate me?” Clary shakes her head. “Not at all.” She sees Magnus and the others approaching them and gestures for Adelia to look behind her.

As soon as the warlock woman turns around with her eyes unglamoured, Magnus looks ready to cry. A lone tear streams down her face as she takes a step closer. “Hey, Ayah...” “Oh my sweet Puteri.” Magnus hugs her tightly as she sobs a bit in his shoulder. “Ayah I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it when I said I hated you.” “Shh I know. I am so sorry that I kicked you out.” Magnus kisses her head and holds her close. They look at each other and Magnus uses his thumb to wipe away her tears. She smiles at him.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?” “Ragnor decided to bring us here for the night?” Adelia raises an eyebrow. “How convenient since he told me earlier today that I should contact you again.” Magnus chuckles and looks at Ragnor. “Of course.” They break their hug and look at each other, Magnus then noticing the wedding ring. “You didn’t...”

“Oh but she did!” Lucifer walks over and stands beside Adelia, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looks at him and can’t help but smile. Lucifer kisses her deeply for a few seconds before looking at Magnus again. “Hello warlock who drove my lovely wife into my arms.” “Satan.” Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so mundane. Allow me to properly introduce myself.” He extends his right hand and his irises turn red. “Lucifer Morningstar, fallen angel and owner of Lux.” Magnus scowls at him and everyone else shrinks back. Adelia strokes his cheek. “Darling relax.” “Addie why don’t you go back up to our bedroom and Daddy will be there in a moment~?” Lucifer lays his hand visibly on Adelia’s ass. Magnus is fuming at this point. Alec tries to pull him back but it doesn’t work. 

“Keep your filthy hands off of my daughter.” “You lost the right to say that eighty five years ago when you kicked her out. She’s my wife and as long as she doesn’t mind I am able to touch her when I please.” Adelia sighs. “Honey, let’s go back upstairs. Okay? I’m sure that Maze can handle the club in the meantime.” Lucifer nods and smiles at his wife. “Of course, my dear.” He starts to walk away with her, making sure that Magnus can see him smack her ass as they head for the elevator.

Magnus loses it, rushes up to Lucifer, and punches him in the face. Lucifer stumbles back a bit and looks at Magnus, who is now being held back by Luke and Alec. Adelia examines the bruise forming around Lucifer’s right eye, healing it immediately. No one in the club noticed so they didn’t have to worry. Adelia turns and looks at Magnus, seething with anger. 

“DAD WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU CANT JUST PUNCH MY HUSBAND! GET THE FUCK OUT! MAZIKEEN! AMENADIEL!” The angel and demon both rush over and escort everyone out, being a bit rough with Magnus. Adelina takes Lucifer up to their bedroom and cuddles him in their bed, wanting to make up for her father punching him in the face. Lucifer accepts her cuddles and tells her not to apologize, kissing her head gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus is on his third bottle of scotch when Alec takes it all away. “Call her, Mags. Apologize to her and her husband.” Magnus groans and runs a hand over his face. “I have not spoken to her in over eighty years and the first time I do I punch her husband in the face! I highly doubt any form of communication will happen again between us.” Alec hugs his boyfriend and sighs. He kisses Magnus’s forehead and holds him closer, carrying him to bed. Both men fell asleep within minutes.

Lucifer sighs, bored by what Chloe is explaining as they approached a crime scene. He knows that his face is healed but wants to talk about something. “Detective. Can you tell that I was punched in the face last night?” Chloe freezes and turns to him. “What?! What happened? Who hit you? Are you alright? Did Adelia get hurt?” She’s aware of his marriage and is friends with Adelia even, so her concern is natural. Lucifer grins. “She wasn’t touched I was the only one hit. And it was my darling father-in-law that I met officially last night.” Detective Decker’s eyes widen. “So her dad punched you in the face?” Lucifer nods and plays with his wedding band. “If I didn’t love her so much and if she hadn’t told me not to, I would have fought him back.” He crouches down to examine the body, not drawing attention to what he said. Chloe smiles behind her hand, planning on using that later.

Magnus tries to call Adelia, he has been all morning. She’s watching Trixie while Lucifer takes care of a case with Chloe and ignores his call again. Trixie looks at her and tilts her head to the side. “Who keeps calling you?” “My dad. I don’t want to talk to him but I don’t want to turn my phone of in case Luci or your mommy calls.” Trixie nods and picks out a nail polish, giving Adelia both of her hands. “Is your daddy nice?” The warlock thinks for a minute.

“He can be. He used to be the sweetest man ever. Him and Lucifer just do not get along at all so I am mad at him.” Trixie gasps and Adelia laughs. “Yeah I think he’s crazy too. But i don’t need him. I have you and your mommy and Luci and Maze. I have friends that love me so I don’t have to worry about being lonely or missing my dad too much.” The little girl nods and takes her hands back before Adelia applies the pink polish. She hugs her older friend, causing Adelia to smile. “I love you. You’re so nice to me and you play with me. I don’t have any sisters but you feel like a big sister to me.” Adelia kisses the small child on her head and hugs her tighter. “I love you too, and I’m glad you think so. I see you as a little sister if I’m honest.” Trixie smiles, exposing where a tooth used to be the day before. “Now, let’s get those nails pink and glittery so we can show off to your mom!” 

Magnus portals to Lux, impatient and really wanting to talk to Adelia. Maze reluctantly lets him upstairs. Magnus watched the entire interaction between his daughter and a little girl and makes his presence known as she starts to paint Trixie’s nails. Adelia looks up and sighs. “What, Dad?” “I want to apologize, Adelia.” “That’s your daddy? You look like him, Addie.” “So I’ve been told Trixie. Come sit, we can talk while I spend time with this little angel.” Trixie giggles and watches Adelia paint her tiny nails. Magnus sits near them, not wanting to be too close and anger his daughter.

“I am very sorry for being so rude last night towards Lucifer and punching him in the face.” “You punched Lucifer?! I thought you said your daddy was nice!” Trixie frowns at the new man in the room and turns her face away from him. Adelia looks at her.

“Sweetie, sometimes even super nice people can be a little mean. Or a lot of mean in this case. My dad, or Ayah as I call him, is a very kind man. He just made a mistake that I forgive him for. He just needs to apologize to Luci, right Ayah?” Magnus nods reluctantly, knowing that Lucifer won’t want to speak to him. Trixie nods. “Good. ‘Cause my mommy is a cop and can arrest you for being mean.” Magnus chuckles. “You remind me of a little girl that I watch at times.” Adelia kisses his eyebrow and finishes Trixie’s nails. “You next, Ayah.” He laughs and picks the most glittery polish they have. “This or no deal.” Adelia nods and laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer and Chloe come upstairs after a few hours and Lucifer freezes at the sight of Magnus. Trixie runs and greets him and her mother. Chloe compliments her nails before looking at Lucifer. 

“What is it?” Magnus approaches them and offers his hand to Lucifer. The fallen angel looks at the glittery hand coated in rings in confusion. “Lucifer, I am formally apologizing for my rash behavior. I should not have been so disrespectful last night and I definitely should not have gotten violent. I was just feeling protective of my baby and acted like a child. I hope we can move past this and form an actual relationship with each other.” Lucifer accepts the extended hand and shakes it. “I forgive you, Magnus. I apologize as well I was immature last night without reason.”

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “So this is your father in law?” “You must be the adorable little girl’s mother. Allow me to introduce myself.” He offers Chloe his hand. “Magnus Bane.” “Chloe Decker.” They shake hands and Adelia hugs Chloe afterwards. Lucifer gestures for Magnus to step to the side with him. Magnus follows while checking his nails.

“Yes?” “Why don’t you bring your little boyfriend and we all have dinner? It will be nice to get to know my nephew better and not just because his daughter rides me into the sunset every night.” Magnus groans. “Please do not ever say that again. Also, refrain from telling any mundane or human or anyone that you and I are related in that way. It looks horrible and incestuous.” Lucifer rolls his eyes. “You look older than me anyways do you think people would actually believe me when I say that you’re my nephew?” Magnus sighs and nods. “I will invite Alexander over tonight and we can have dinner, the four of us.” Lucifer smiles. “Good! And by the way.” He reveals his true face to Magnus only. “Best be respectful, warlock boy. I am not against punishing you, Magnus. You have my word.” Magnus gulps visibly. “Y-yes, Samael...” “It’s Lucifer. Never call me that again or I’ll use your eyes as cuff links. Now, go entertain my wife while I go make a couple drinks.” His face returns to normal and he walks away, Magnus then returns to Adelia’s side.

Adelia finishes braiding Chloe’s hair as Chloe braids Trixie’s by the time that Magnus walks over. Adelia smiles at him and lets him kiss her head. “Lucifer proposed that i invite Alexander and the four of us have dinner together.” “Like a double date family dinner type of thing?” Magnus nods. “In a way, yes.” Chloe raises an eyebrow. “I am bisexual and currently have a boyfriend named Alexander.” The cop nods in understanding and smiles at him. Magnus’s phone rings and he smiles. “That is Alexander now. Excuse me a moment.” Magnus leaves the room to answer him.

Lucifer sits beside Adelia and smiles at her, kissing her cheek. Adelia giggles and cuddles him slightly while Chloe goes over a few things for Trixie’s birthday coming up. Magnus comes back in and smiles. “He is on his way and will be here in a few minutes he said.” Adelia smiles, she can sense the portal Magnus created.

Within a few minutes, Alec walks in to see Adelia doing Magnus’s makeup as he does Trixie’s. He introduces himself to Chloe before going up to Lucifer, not showing the fear that he has due to the night before.

“Alec Lightwood.” “Lucifer Morningstar. Magnus told me that you’re the current head in your family’s business.” “Yes sir.” Lucifer and Alec chat off to the side while Magnus looks at his boyfriend in admiration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! The section is labeled if you don’t want to read it

Magnus snaps his fingers and him and Alec are dressed nicely. They wait downstairs for Adelia and Lucifer so that they can all go to dinner. 

“I won’t wear that!” “Oh please do. I think you look stunning and your father will throw a fit.” Adelia sighs and looks at the dress again. She rolls her eyes and straddles Lucifer as he sits down, shirt off to the side. “But darling~” “As much as I would love to sit here with you on top of me in only your underwear, your dads are below us and waiting.” Adelia groans and gets up, putting on the dress. 

Magnus turns as he hears the elevator doors open and can feel his eyes bug out of his head as Adelia comes into view. Alec sees her and feels his face get hot.

“Hello too much skin not enough clothing.” “Oh relax Maggie! I think she looks rather stunning.” Adelia has her long black hair in a tight braid, a few streaks of violet in it. Diamonds dangle from her ears like chandeliers beside her studs that look like roses made of pearls. Adelia’s black dress ties around her neck, exposing a good portion of her back while also showing a good amount of cleavage. The dress stops at just below the knee and hugs every curve on her body, making her look incredible. She stuck to simple matte black heels since her dress shimmers enough. Adelia has a slightly glittery black shadow on her eyelids and a deep violet lip stain on her smooth, slightly plump lips. Her wedding ring looks beautiful in contrast to her black nails and simple bracelets. She looks sexy, but still classy enough to go eat at a restaurant. She walks up to Magnus and hugs him. 

“It’s too much right? I can go change.” Lucifer stands beside her. “Our opinions do not matter. What matters is how you feel in all that.” Adelia smiles. “I feel sexy if I’m being honest.” Lucifer gives her a peck on the lips. “Perfect.” Magnus rolls his eyes and Alec gives a polite smile.

Once at the restaurant, Magnus starts to think this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Lucifer and him even get into some polite conversation as Adelia tells Alec stories about her father. After Lucifer pays for the check, the four head back to Lux.

“Well I can honestly say that I was pleasantly surprised, Lucifer. Perhaps I shouldn’t have judged you so quickly.” Lucifer smiles and nods, keeping Adelia close. “We should do this again soon, maybe invite the others that were at my club that night as well.” “I’m sure that my sister would love this.” Alec can’t help but think of Izzy when he sees such a lively city. Adelia smiles.

“Get home safely, guys. We’ll get together soon.” Magnus nods and creates a portal near the bar, him and Alec heading home. Lucifer grins at Adelia and she smiles back, knowing what’s running through his thoughts.

[SMUT STARTS!]

She unties the ribbon around her neck that keeps her dress up and smiles at him, dress starting to slip.

“Oops~” Lucifer grins and lifts her by her thighs, causing her legs to wrap around his waist. He takes her up the elevator and to their bed, nearly throwing her onto the mattress. Adelia smiles and throws her dress to the side. By the time she looks back at Lucifer, his shirt is off and he is hovering over her. She smiles at him, breasts exposed.

“Honey I can’t reach you from down here, help me out~?” Lucifer wraps an arm around her and pulls her up to him, kissing her deeply. Adelia glides her tongue across his bottom lip, Lucifer complying and opening his mouth. As their tongues fight for dominance, their hands roam each other’s bodies. Lucifer pulls his pants off so that he’s only in his boxers. He starts to slide off Adelia’s panties as she straddles his lap. Her hips move against his hand as they glide across her skin, feeling very sensitive.

“You better not tease me.” “Me~? Tease~? Oh my darling golden eyed goddess, I wouldn’t make you suffer like that~” She bites down on his shoulder as he suddenly inserts his index finger. “L-Lucifer~!” “Shh just relax, you’re a little tight~” He pumps his finger slowly, adding in his middle finger when he knows she can handle it. She lets out a shaky breath against his neck and he chuckles softly, kissing her bare shoulder. He starts to separate his fingers inside her after adding his ring finger, prepping her. She moans quietly against his skin, able to hear how wet she’s gotten.

“You’re going to soak through the mattress like that~” “Sh-shut up...! I’m ready please Luci!” Lucifer makes her lie down, holding her shoulder down with one hand and still moving his fingers around. Her breathing is uneven and she’s sweating already. Lucifer takes his fingers out of Adelia, earning a whine. He removes his boxers, exposing his erection. Adelia looks up at him, biting her bottom lip. He lines up his tip with her entrance.

“Ready~?” Adelia can only nod. He pushes his member inside of her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. She grips the bedsheets and nods to tell him that he can move. Adelia can’t even think straight, Lucifer is all she can think of. After a while she cums hard, screaming Lucifer’s name. He follows shortly after. Adelia cleans them up with her magic and cuddles him, falling asleep quickly.

[SMUT OVER]

Lucifer groans as sunlight pours through the window. He shields Adelia’s eyes before his own and kisses her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at writing smut so I know it’s bad but I tried


	6. Chapter 6

Adelia wakes up to an empty bed, that hasn’t happened since her and Lucifer moved in together in 1932. She looks around the room. No note, no text, nothing to indicate where he ran off to. She calls his phone and it goes straight to voicemail. She calls Chloe and she answers right away.

CD: “Hey, Adelia. Have you seen Lucifer? I’ve been trying to get ahold of him all morning.”  
AM: “That’s why I’m calling, Chloe. I was hoping you knew where he was.”  
CD: “No I don’t, sorry. You don’t think something happened to him, do you?”  
AM: “I hope not. I’ll let you know the moment my husband contacts me. Hope that you do the same.”  
CD: “Of course. I’ll contact you the second he does.”  
AM: “Thanks, Chloe.”

She hangs up and gets worried, this isn’t normal. She puts a robe and slippers on and heads down to Lux, hoping that Maze or Amenadiel are at least around. She smiles and sighs in relief when she sees the angel.

“Good morning, Addie. Sleep well?” “I did. Have you seen Luci? Chloe and I are both trying to get ahold of him.” “I haven’t seen him. Have you tried calling him?” “Straight to voicemail. What if something really bad happened to him?” “My brother is strong, I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll see if I can call Maze and figure out where he is.” Adelia nods and sighs, tempted to call her dad and have him help her track him. She decides to call him and his friends, hoping someone can help her. Adelia heads up to the bedroom and starts pacing around, very worried about her husband.

A portal opens beside her, making her scream. She’s on the floor clutching her chest when Magnus helps her up. She stands up straight and changes her clothes into something more appropriate, jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

“Ayah, thank you so much.” “He’s family, it’s the least I can do.” Adelia kisses his cheek and gestures for the four shadowhunters, one vampire, one werewolf, and her dad to have a seat. She starts playing with her wedding ring when Alec speaks up.

“Do you have anything we can use to track him?” “We live up here, be more specific.” “Something that he uses often.” Adelia nods and goes to the closet on the other side of the wall, bringing back a watch.

“He wears this nearly every day.” Alec nods and he tries to track him with Jace. When nothing comes up, Adelia visibly deflates. She takes the watch and kisses it, going to put it back. Adelia’s phone starts ringing and Clary hands it to her.

“Adelia Morningstar... Yes... What?... Oh okay... Yeah I’ll be there as soon as I can... I’ll contact her so that she knows... Thank you, ma’am... You too.” She hangs up and groans. “Can I trust you all to hang out here while I go run a really quick errand?” “No problem. Everything okay, sweetheart?” “Remember Trixie? The little girl you met? Apparently she threw up at school and is really sick but since neither of her parents are picking up the phone, they called me to get her. Chloe has a huge case so she’s busy but I know her ex husband isn’t doing anything. Eh, Luci calls him ‘Detective Douche’ for a reason. Trixie knows about the downworld and who Lucifer and I are so we can still try to find him while she’s here. She’s most likely going to just sleep anyways.” Adelia heads straight for the elevator before anyone can reply. Magnus sighs and talks among the others about ways to figure out what happened to Lucifer.

Within twenty minutes, the elevator opens to reveal Adelia with a sleeping girl in her arms. Magnus raises his eyebrow.

“She feels so sick and she just passed out on the way here, poor little angel.” Adelia kisses her head and goes to put her on the bed. After making sure the little girl is comfortable, she returns to the living room. Luke places a hand on her shoulder, helping ease her pent up tension. She smiles at him and sits down beside Izzy.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” “I just hate this feeling of cluelessness and vulnerability. What if something really horrible happened to him? I can’t live without him I just can’t what if...” Adelia feels a hand wipe her face before she can even realize she’s crying. Izzy smiles at her as she wipes her tears. Alec pulls her into a hug and lets Adelia sob into his chest. Magnus pets her hair and can feel his heart breaking.

“Addie?” A hoarse tiny voice is heard and Adelia’s sobs are silenced. She immediately makes herself look better and holds in her tears before turning to Trixie with a smile. The warlock walks over to the little girl and pulls her into her arms. 

“How are you feeling?” “Starting to feel better. Where’s mommy?” “She’s busy sweetie. You know how she gets, Detective Decker needs to protect this city so that it’s safer for you. Just like her daddy did.” “And Dan?” “Dan? Your dad? I’m not sure about Detective Espinoza. Why did you call him Dan?” “He made mommy cry again, he’s not my daddy if he’s mean.” “I like your judgement, and I am so sorry that you had to see that I’m sure your mommy doesn’t like it when you see them fight.” “No. Can I have some water please?” Magnus snaps a glass of water up and walks over to hand it to Trixie. She watches him and her eyes widen.

“Your daddy does magic like you? That’s so cool! Thank you.” Trixie smiles and accepts the water, drinking it slowly. Magnus smiles at the little girl, thinking of Madzie. Adelia sits back down on the couch with Trixie in her lap, getting medicine for her. She looks at it in disgust but takes it anyways, knowing that it’s going to only help her. Trixie sticks her tongue out and shakes her head.

“BLECH!” “It wasn’t that bad.” “It’s so nasty!” Everyone laughs as Trixie downs the rest of her water. The elevator doors suddenly open and Adelia hands Trixie over to Magnus.

“Maze?! What happened?!” The demon is showing her true face and bleeding from her side. Magnus shields Trixie’s eyes, while Adelia helps her sit down.

“I’ll be fine, I’m a demon I heal fast. We were attacked and...” Her voice trails off and she looks away. Adelia makes her look at her.

“Mazikeen. Where. Is. My. Husband?”


	7. Chapter 7

Maze jumps a bit, startled by the demanding and hard tone in Adelia’s voice. She visibly swallows and nods, not looking at her boss’s wife.

“Open the windows, that’s all I’ll say. I’ll go ahead and take Trixie downstairs, okay?” Adelia nods, noticing that she stopped bleeding. The warlock kisses the mundane child on the head before sending her off with the demon. Maze rushes out of the room with Trixie, not wanting to get yelled at.

“Can you just order her around like that?” “She’s a servant of Lucifer’s, if I need to I’m allowed to. Mostly I’m just her friend but sometimes she won’t listen.” Adelia opens the windows and listens, hearing wings within seconds. She gestures for everyone to stand back as the sound gets louder. There is a collective gasp when Lucifer crashes into the floor of the room, wings damaged and body beaten. Adelia rushes to his side and helps him stands, getting enveloped in a hug immediately. 

“Thank every soul in heaven and hell that you are unharmed.” “What? What do you mean? Who did this to you?” “A certain douche found out about what Maze and I truly are, he attacked us both and I don’t know how but he did a great number on me. I was so worried that he would come after you as well.” “Dan Espinoza is dead, I’ll go kill him myself if I must. For now, let’s heal you. I’m sure that Trixie would love to see you. She’s downstairs and unharmed as well, just sick.” Lucifer nods and Magnus joins Adelia at her side. They nod and Magnus starts healing his wings as Adelia holds him steady.

“There is a section that won’t heal.” “AMENADIEL!” The angel walks in and is immediately supporting Lucifer. “Hello, brother. Mind helping out a bit? He used one of Maze’s toys on that one.” “Addie, take what you need.” “Right.” Amenadiel exposes his wings and Adelia takes a feather, apologizing and rubbing the area after. She places the feather on Lucifer’s wound and it heals, glowing brightly throughout the room. Lucifer stretches out his wings afterwards before making them disappear. Adelia takes his shirt off and examines his torso.

“While I am enjoying this, keep it PG in front of your father, eh?” “Lucifer.” “Sorry, wanted to lighten the mood a bit.” Adelia cleans off all of the blood and heals the minor scratches and bruises on his body. She summons up a shirt for him and Lucifer puts it on. Simon notices that the entire time this was happening, Lucifer never took his eyes off of his wife. 

“Sorry if what I say sounds rude but, why are you watching Adelia like she’s about to vanish out of thin air?” Adelia looks into Lucifer’s eyes and sees the deep concern and fear in them. She places a hand on his cheek and kisses his nose, he pushes his face into the palm of her hand. Tears can be seen swimming in his eyes and she looks at him with so much sympathy.

“Lucifer?” “When Dan hurt us, he assumed that you weren’t human either. He threatened to come after you, to hurt you. I’m frightened that... I’ll lose my reason for existing... Promise me that if you ever leave the building, you will not be alone. I know you can take care of yourself but if you even get a scratch on you I swear on my Father I will-” Tears start to freely flow from his eyes. Adelia lets out a strangled sob and hugs him close, letting him cry into her shoulder.

“I’ve never seen you so vulnerable... It’s scaring me...” “I was threatened with losing the one thing I cannot afford to lose, emotions decided to just come forth and express my need for you. You know I am not used to being this vulnerable around anyone, not even you. But the thought of losing you is too much to bear. I love you, Adelia. I love you more than words can ever express...” Adelia kisses Lucifer’s forehead, then nose, then both cheeks, then his lips. “I love you too.” Adelia sends a text to Maze to bring Trixie upstairs and call Chloe as she cuddles into Lucifer’s lap. The elevator opens, revealing a sick little girl running over.

“Lucifer!” Adelia moves and Lucifer stands up, lifting Trixie into his arms. “Hello, princess.” “Are you okay?” “Plenty better. Someone sounds fairly ill however.” “She threw up at school so I had to pick her up.” “Oh how dreadful. Are you hungry? Thirsty? What about medicine?” “Addie helped me already.” “Is that so? Did you thank her?” “I thanked her daddy for water earlier... No i didn’t thank her! Sorry! Thank you, Addie!” “You’re welcome, sweetie.” Adelia kisses her forehead while Lucifer keeps her close in his arms. The others in the room watch with curiosity as they see the man they know as the devil himself acting as a father practically to a mundane child. 

“Well you seem fairly great with children.” “I’m truly not, Magnus. Just with this little monkey it seems.” “It’s true, him and Trixie have grown very close since we met.” “Mommy!” Chloe walks over and takes Trixie in her arms, kissing her head. “Thanks for picking her up, Addie.” “No problem, I know you’re a busy woman. By the way, we need to discuss a few things regarding your ex husband.” “What did he do?” Chloe holds Trixie closer and raises an eyebrow when Adelia uses magic to make it so the girl can’t hear. Chloe then looks more concerned and also angry, knowing if Adelia is openly using her magic to make it so her daughter can’t here then it’s very serious.

“He attacked Lucifer and Maze. We needed help from Amenadiel to heal him. My father helped as well, he’s like me. Both were in such horrible conditions and now Dan is threatening me as well. Do you have any idea where he is?” “No I don’t. Is everyone alright?” “We’re fine, Detective. Magnus and Adelia are very powerful warlocks and helped me immensely while Maze self healed. The primary concern should be keeping everyone alive at this point.” “You should stay with myself in my loft in New York. It’s safest for you four and potentially Chloe and Trixie.” “Dad, are you sure?” “Positive. I just got you back after over seventy years, I refuse to lose you again.” The female warlock nods and hugs her husband, who pulls her close to his chest. Maze nods and goes to tell Amenadiel the plan while everyone gets ready to head to the loft. Magnus creates a portal when everyone is ready and everyone walks through. 

“Guest rooms are in this hallway. If you ever need to go back, let me know and I’ll portal you there.” “I can do the same, don’t waste your magic Ayah.” “I’m over four centuries old, a little portal assistance is nothing.” Magnus kisses Adelia’s forehead as he watches the six guests get settled in rooms in pairs. Magnus sighs and hugs Alec as the rest of their friends leave. The shadowhunter holds his love close as they try to figure out where to go from here.

One thing is certain.

No one will go down without a fight.


End file.
